Unsent Letters
by DontStopBealeiving
Summary: Have you ever wished you could tell someone something? Yet you just couldn't bring yourself to do it. So you write it down in a letter to them. It's supposed to make you feel better, right?
1. Wish You Were Here

**A/N: I wanted to do something different here. Review and such so that I'm prompted to write more. Also taking ideas for this! You can find me on tumblr. My name is the same there. :) Enjoy. **

Dear Chloe,

I won't be sending this. I wish I could, but I just can't.

Chloe, you are quite possibly the most beautiful human being on God's green earth. You're just so nice to everyone, and you're always so chipper. It's so adorable. And your eyes, good lord your eyes. As if you couldn't be any more perfect.

The look on your face when kissed Jesse was absolutely heart shattering. I really felt awful afterwards. I know you probably wouldn't believe me, but I wish you would. Him and I are not together. I honestly don't know why I kissed him. Perhaps it was an "in the moment" kind of thing. Whatever it was, I regret it.

The truth, Chloe Beale, is that I love you. I love your perfect smile, your perfect hair, your perfect eyes, and your perfect heart. I love that you barged into my shower that day. I love that you don't care what others think about you. I love that you are the reason I joined the Bellas. I don't regret a single second I spent with you.

I miss you, I really do. When you left me at the airport on your way to New York, I wanted to grab you and kiss you and tell you how I felt. But I couldn't do that to you. It wouldn't be right. So I settled for a hug and bid your farewell and good luck.

As I sit here writing this, I miss you even more. I'm so tempted to hop aboard the next flight to New York. I don't really have much here anyways. I could leave Stacie in charge of the Bellas. They're all that's keeping me here at the moment, with you gone and all.

I consider it more and more every day without you. Texting, calling and Skyping is nothing compared to being with you in person. But again, this whole thing would be incredibly selfish of me. I don't even know if you still like me in that way. Maybe some day I'll grow a pair and tell you all this. Until then... I love you, and I hope you love me back.

~Beca

* * *

Dear Beca,

New York is so lonely without you.

I wish you were here right now.

It's tough being a girl alone in a big city. However, I couldn't turn down this internship. The opportunities that are being opened up for me through this are amazing.

I felt so bad leaving you all alone though. I know you kissed Jesse, and that you must really like him. I just can't help but feel... cheated. I was with you that whole time. Not Jesse. I was there when you left the Bellas. I was there when he wasn't. But I'm just glad you're happy.

I often listen to your mixes and get this feeling that I'm home. I get this feeling of nostalgia. More importantly, I get this feeling of _you. _ I miss you so _so_ much!

I miss your sarcastic remarks. I miss your little smirks. I miss the was you did your hair and your scent and everything about you.

While you may be with Jesse right now, I still love you. But I'm afraid that you don't love me back. It's okay. Just being friends is okay. It's better than nothing. I love you Beca Mitchell, and I wish I could send this to tell you. I just don't want to ruin things between us.

~Chloe xoxo


	2. Missed You So

**Guest: That was really nice :) Can you write another chap where Chloé finds the letter that Beca wrote ? **Sure thing!

Chloe anxiously drummed her fingers on the arm of her sofa. She couldn't help but feel giddy at the thought of seeing Beca again. The brunette called her a couple of days ago to tell her that she'd purchased a plane ticket and would see her soon. She would be arriving at any moment.

_What if she doesn't show,_ Chloe thought. _What if she backed out? Or even worse, what if something happened to her? New York City was pretty large..._ She quickly shook her head, dismissing the thought. She was worrying too much.

Chloe sighed heavily. She got up and did a quick house check, making sure everything was perfect. (Even though her house consisted of four rooms...) Her eyes landed on _the_ letter. The one she'd make sure no one would ever see. The letter that stated her feelings for Beca.

A hesitant knocking sounded from the other room.

Chloe scrambled to stash the letter away where no one would find it, and then made her way to the door. The redhead took a deep breath and opened the door. A grin stretched across her face at the sight of the small DJ that stood before her.

Beca was clearly relieved that she was at the right apartment. Chloe pulled her in for a bear hug. "Ohhh Becs I missed you so much! I'm so glad you're here right now! Here, follow me." She took the brunette's luggage and set it in her bedroom.

"This, madam, is where you'll be sleeping. I'll take the couch for the extent of your stay." She couldn't stop smiling. She had no idea how long Beca would be staying, but sleeping on the couch was totally worth it. She'd do anything for Beca.

The shorty had been quiet since her arrival. Chloe was mildly concerned. "Hey are you okay?" She absentmindedly brushed a strand of hair away from Beca's face. The DJ shrank away from her touch.

"I'm fine Chlo, just... long flight I guess." Chloe nodded, not pressing any further.

"Do you want to take a nap then?" Chloe asked. "I can order us some food or something while you're sleeping... and I'll unpack your things." The idea appealed to Beca like a flower to a bee.

She climbed onto the couch, burying herself in a large blanket. Her voice was muffled. "Thanks so much, Chlo. It's nice to see you again! We'll talk when I wake up!" The redhead giggled. Her friend hadn't changed at all.

She made her way to the bedroom, clicked the door shut, and ran a hand through her hair. What had she gotten herself into? Her feelings for Beca hadn't subsided at all! Now she was staying with her? It would be a rough howeverlongBecawasstaying.

Chloe carefully unpacked the sleeping brunette's bag. A couple shirts, a couple pairs of pants and some undergarments. She tried not to look. She swore to herself that she wouldn't look. But she did. She savored the moment she was holding the undergarments. She may have drooled a little bit. And then she put them in Beca's drawer, no regrets.

She didn't dare touch the DJ's equipment. She was super protective of it, and if anything happened she would probably kill Chloe on the spot. Better safe than sorry! It was then that Chloe noticed a small envelope. She picked it up and studied it for a moment. Should she read its contents...?

She slowly opened the envelope and stared at the folded paper in front of her. She was totally invading her friend's privacy! But boundaries were nothing to Chloe Beale, so she unfolded it.

She read it out loud, barely above a whisper.

'_Dear Chloe... Beautiful... nice... your eyes...' _Three words stood out to the redhead more than anything else. _**'I love you.'**_ She could feel tears forming in her eyes. It was the nicest thing anyone had ever said about her, even if she wasn't supposed to know. She bit her lip as she tucked the letter back in the envelope and set the envelope back where she got it.

Beca reciprocated her feelings.

Chloe took out a piece of paper and a pen and quickly jotted down a note.

_Dear Beca,_

_Don't worry. I'll be back soon. I've gone for a walk and I'll return with some food. _

_~Chlo xoxo_

She placed it on the table next to Beca. Chloe pulled on her jacket, taking a glance at the sleeping woman on her couch. She just needed to go clear her head.

**A/N: I wrote this late at night after not sleeping for 70+ hours. Sorry if it's all crazy! :) review and prompt!**


	3. The Rooftop

**jamievaldez- prompt: maybe beca could wake up to find chloe still gone, but as shes home alone she wanders through chloes apartment and falls more in love with her (: like an insight of how beca sees chloes cute quirks, you know? **Your wish is my command!

x-x-x-x-x-x

Beca stirred, slowly opening her eyes. The prior events of the day were hazy. She rubbed her eyes trying to remember everything that had happened. She irrationally hopped on a plane to see Chloe, and so far things weren't going how she planned. She arrived at the redhead's apartment after getting lost in the intricate city. When finally arriving upon her doorstep, there was tension between the two and Beca took a nap.

She looked around. Something was missing... something wasn't quite right... _Where was her bubbly friend?_ She got up, she yawned, and she stretched. She inspected every inch of the ridiculously small living space, searching for Chloe. But to no avail.

"Chloe... Come out come out where ever you are!" Silence followed. And then she spotted the note.

_Dear Beca,_

_Don't worry. I'll be back soon. I've gone for a walk and I'll return with some food._

_~Chlo xoxo_

_Right, the food!_ Beca had forgotten entirely about the food. The only thing she could do was wait then. She lounged back on the couch and tried listening to some music, but it only held her attention for so long. She tried doodling, but it ended up looking like Helen Keller dragged a crayon across paper. She tried cleaning, but the place was already spotless. Beca accepted it. She was bored.

The DJ tidied up the couch, folding the cute fuzzy blankets and stacking them. She changed into a fresh set of clothes and decided to go exploring around the apartment complex.

Upon exiting Chloe's apartment she turned left, went up some stairs, went left again and stumbled upon a door leading to the roof. She cautiously turned the knob and took a step into the sunlight. There was a nice little rooftop garden that had clearly been carefully planted and tended to.

Beca didn't dare touch anything, for fear that whoever worked that hard on the garden would kill her on the spot. Instead, she admired the beauty from a distance. There were all sorts of flowers, bursts of pleasant colors everywhere. She stood in awe.

"You can pick some, you know." Beca was startled. She turned to see a little boy standing behind her. He couldn't have been more than seven years old. He had sandy blonde hair and bright green eyes. The boy had his eyes trained awkwardly on his feet.

"Well then," Beca smiled. "Would you like to pick some with me? We can make a bouquet." The boy's eyes brightened up. He nodded cheerfully. "Alrighty then! But I need your name, kiddo."

"Charlie." He giggled. Beca smiled. "I like that name, Charlie." The pair picked various flowers. Some daisies, some tulips, a rose. Charlie was happy to have made a friend, and the boy's smile was contagious. Beca found herself grinning like an idiot by the time she had a sizeable bouquet.

Charlie took Beca's hand and led her to the bench where the two sat down and looked across the cityscape. It was breathtaking. Beca wanted to be there forever. Just then, her phone rang.

_"Hello?"  
"Oh sorry, I should have texted you or something."  
"I'm on the roof right now actually..."  
"Exploring."  
"Yeah I'll see you in a minute."_

The call ended. Beca placed a hand on Charlie's shoulder. "Do you know Chloe Beale? She lives in this building." she said with a smile.

"Yeah! She's really nice and has really pretty hair! _She's_ really pretty!"

Beca nodded thoughtfully. "I agree, little man."

"Why do you ask?" Charlie crossed his arms.

"She's coming up here, like right now. " Beca smiled.

The door to the roof was thrown open and Chloe Beale stepped into the sunlight. Her hair shimmered brightly, her smile even brighter.

"Hi Becs! And Charlie too?" She bent down to ruffle the boy's hair. "Hey Charles we can all hang out some time, okay? But right now, Beca and I need some alone time." Beca was taken aback by the remark, but Charlie simply nodded and ran off inside.

"Alone time?" The DJ questioned. Chloe sat on the bench that overlooked the city and sighed. Beca thought it was the cutest thing ever. She took a seat beside her redheaded friend and waited for her to speak up.

"So... I'll get straight to point, Becs. I found the letter." Beca's breath hitched in her throat. That letter was the one thing in the whole wide world she didn't want Chloe to see. But it was too late. Chloe knew.

_She's probably going to make me leave..._ Beca thought grimly. "Yeah... the letter? I don't know what letter you mean..." _Play dumb, Beca. Maybe she'll drop the whole thing._

"Becs, I know you know what letter I'm talking about." Her forehead creased. It was so cute when she got worried, it would always do that. Beca rubbed the back of her head. "Yeah... about that..."

"Look, Beca... I... I love you too. I've wanted to tell you for some time now. It's funny... I even wrote my own little letter. I guess great minds think alike, huh?" She let out a nervous laugh.

Beca smiled a bit. "Yeah. I guess so..." The women looked out over the city, lost in their own thoughts.

The brunette cleared her throat. "You know, Chlo... I was afraid that you didn't like me back in that way. I was scared that I was going to come here, and feel even more alone. I was afraid that I'd get lost in the flow of traffic. The flow of traffic in here," she placed her hand on her heart. "Then I'd be lost, much like those below us in the crowded streets. I thought I'd never figure it out and I'd always be wondering if you reciprocated."

"A day didn't go by where you weren't in my thoughts." They sat in a comfortable silence, Beca's head resting on Chloe's shoulder.

**A/N: Sorry guys, this update took forever! I don't even know what's going on with this fic anymore... :) hope you like it! xoxo**


End file.
